I'll Never Let You Go
by Draic Kin of the Balance
Summary: 9.01 AU. Is a brother's love enough to save him?


**I'll Never Let You Go**

**By Draic Kin of the Balance**

* * *

"_I'll never let you down boy_

_I'll never let you go_

_Your subtle hint of life_

_Is so innocent and scary_

_So tell him that you're here boy.'_

_She says as if she knows_

_What got to her in time_

_God made me quite alone_

_It's like the universe has left me_

_Without a place to go_

_Without a hint of light_

_To watch the movement glow_

_And our song is slowly starting_

_Your memory felt so real_

_At first against my will_

_That God invented chills_

_Yeah I_

_I saw your ghost tonight_

_The moment felt so real_

_If your eyes stay right on mine_

_My wounds would start to heal_." –Blink-182, _Ghost on the Dance Floor_

* * *

"It's your choice, Sam," said Death calmly. "You can stay here and become a ghost, or you can come with and be at peace."

Sam met his eyes. Death was his reaper, and Death had taken everyone he cared about: Mom, Jess, Dad, Jo, Ellen, Bobby. It was almost poetic. It was his time to pass on now. It pained him to think of leaving Dean behind, and he felt tears spring into his eyes at the thought of his older brother. Despite everything – his love for his brother, the angels falling, Metatron's treachery – he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. _Never thought I'd die in peace, _he thought dryly to himself.

"Sam, I've been waiting for you," the horseman told him. "I know you undertook God's trials."

"Spare me the details of 'the ultimate sacrifice,'" said Sam. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy, even if I did manage to cure Crowley." He sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways. I don't care anymore."

"Sam?!" _Oh my god. _The youngest Winchester whirled to see Dean standing in the doorway, a stricken expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. "How did you even find me?" Dean stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Does it matter, Sam?" Dean retorted. "Just because I'm dead doesn't give you a free pass! Do not pass _GO_, do not collect $200, do not go and _die on me_!" He gestured angrily towards Death, who was scowling at the two of them in frustration.

"It's Sam's choice and his choice alone," Death said in a bored tone. "You have interfered in the order of nature more than enough, Dean, just by dying repeatedly and being resurrected one way or another. And as of last night, the entire host of Heaven has fallen."

Dean rolled his eyes angrily. "You really think the angels are my biggest concern right now?" he spat. He shifted his attention back to his brother. "Sam, you can't do this. Not now. You die when_ I_ die."

"Dean, I've done enough!" Sam retorted. "Don't you think I've lost enough, suffered enough? Nothing good has come out of this life but death and pain and destruction!"

"And you don't think I know that?" Dean shot back. "Our lives are one big Shakespeare tragedy! I'll be damned if you quit on me now!"

"Please—"

"I meant what I said in the church!" he went on. "I made a promise to you, and I sure as hell don't intend on breaking that promise! You and me, I don't give a fuck what comes our way. It's you and me against the world, remember? _There ain't no me if there ain't no you_!" He felt his throat close with unbidden tears, and his vision blurred. "Sammy, please. I'm begging you. Don't…don't leave me."

Sam was fighting tears at his brother's words, and losing the battle. He knew it was would be hard leaving Dean behind, but facing him now as he begged him not to let Death take him? Could he bring himself to let Death reap him? "Dean…," he said, tears sliding from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"What the hell are you saying?" his brother demanded. His eyes were filled with desperation and pleading and disbelief. He was in denial, and he didn't even realize it. Sam tore his eyes away from him, unable to bring himself to say it. It wasn't several moments later that it sunk in. "No, Sam, _no. _You can't…I won't let you just walk out on me! I won't let you die!"

"You can't force him to stay with you," intoned Death. "The choice has always been his, as it shall remain. Sam, will you go with your brother, or come with me?"

Sam looked from his brother towards his reaper, meeting Dean's desperate and tear-filled eyes. "I love you, Dean," he said softly. Dean shook his head furiously, refusing to believe what was happening.

"Sam, we're not saying our goodbyes. We still have a chance – you still have a chance!" Sam smiled sadly before pulling Dean into an embrace. Dean clung to him like he was his last lifeline.

"I'm going to kick your ass when we see each other again, bitch," he joked, and chuckled through his tears. _I love you, Sammy._

"Jerk." _I love you too, big brother. _They broke apart after several long moments, and Sam turned to Death. "I'm ready." The two broke apart, and Sam made his way over to Death. Death led him to the back door, the glow of a white light shining behind it, beckoning them. Sam looked back towards his brother once last time, and nodded ever so slightly to him. _I'll be okay. This is what I want. _The two of them walked into the light, and vanished.

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open, and Ezekiel removed his hands from Dean and Sam's foreheads. The heart monitor was ringing, and doctors were flooding into the room. Without a word, Ezekiel left the room, leaving Dean alone. All he could do was watch hopelessly as the doctors attempted to resuscitate his brother.

"Time of death, 2:40 PM."


End file.
